Trouble in the Shower
by ktkinz98
Summary: Bolin and Jinora have a quiet evening planned until Mako and Korra make a surprise visit. reviews please! I wanna know how to make it better! Thanks!


_**Sorry I sorta got off topic various times…this fanfic didn't go as planned…but please let me know how to fix it! And yes, I do know it is similar to another Bolinora fic I've read…**_

Bolinora

POV is everyone. 3rd person omniscient

Set 9 years in future

As Mako and Korra waited in line to get dumplings, a small breeze rattled through the crowd.

"You know I really don't see why we need these exact dumplings, Mako. Wouldn't some dumplings from the noodle shop work just fine? We could wait in there…where it's warm…" Korra asked with her sweetest puppy dog face.

"Korra. You know why. Bolin won't eat any other dumplings than these. Ever since Bolin was eight and-"

"-he was chasing the yet-to-be Pabu and ran into this cart and the kind old man here gave him free dumplings. I love this story, but have to hurry. We don't wanna surprise Bolin too late or he might be 'rocking' some gal's world," she said with a wink.

"Ha. Fat chance. He hasn't brought a girl home in months. In fact, he has been acting weird lately. And yes, Korra. I did notice your pun," But she was right. They did need to hurry up. So he pulled off his coat and placed it on Korra and said, "Here, take this. I'm gonna try and see if Old Man Ding will let us cut. After all, we are his favorite costumers."

"Jin, I just really feel bad about this."

"Bolin. How many times do I need to tell you? I'm NINTEEN now. I'm old enough to be making my own decisions."

"Then why doesn't your dad know?" When he said that she looked down, wearing the same guilty look of a young child. But she definitely wasn't that anymore. Well she has always been mature, and the only times she became immature were times like these. "Jinora, look at me. He is going to have to know sooner or later."

"Just like Mako will have to know too" and as she said that a mischievous smile grew upon her face. "And you know, that could be sooner than later if a little birdy told another little, very talkative birdy who would tell Mako."

"Fine," he said with an eye roll as he leaned in to kiss her. He didn't know why he was so afraid to tell Mako. It wasn't like Mako could ban him from seeing Jinora or anything like that. He guessed what he was really looking for was Mako's approval. Ever since he was little that's all he wanted. And that is still what he strives for. Well Mako will find out when he finds out, but at least that won't be tonight he thought as he started to take off his shirt.

"Why does Bolin have to live on the 9th story?" Korra complained as they lugged the large, greasy bag of dumplings up the stairs. With that Mako picked her up and ran up the rest of the stairs, laughing all the way. "Oh, thank you, my fire bender in a red scarf. And now for your payment" she said as she plopped a kiss on his lips.

"Hey, Bo! Surprise! Its Korra and Mako!" He said as he knocked on the door loudly.

"Go hide. Fast, Jinora," Bolin whispered.

"Where?!"

"Bo? I can hear you in there" Korra said impatiently.

"Ya, just hold on a sec." He yelled back. "Go hid in the shower or something. But do it fast!" So Jinora hopped on an air scooter and hid. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing without your shirt on? Hiding a girl somewhere?" Korra said as she peeked around the corner.

"Oh you know the usual. Just chilling. Without my shirt on."

"Well then, Bo. Nice to know. We just wanted to drop off some of your favorite dumplings and hang out. But first I got to use the bathroom. Korra, why don't you come with?" Mako said as he tugged on Korra's sleeve.

"The b-bathroom…" Bolin stuttered out. But they were already gone. Great.

Jinora had gone and hid in the shower just like Bolin said. But she heard noises. Then Mako and Korra entered talking about how Bolin was acting strange and what was wrong. Next thing she knew she heard Mako say:

"Now shoo, Korra. I actually have to go pee." No. This wasn't happening. Mako was half naked, and all that separated them was a shower curtain. Well all she had to do was stay quiet. She could do that. Hopefully. All was going fine until she felt the urge to sneeze. Hold it in, Jinora, she thought to herself. But it was too late.

"A-A-ACHOOOOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHH OH MY GAWD JINORA CLOSE YOUR EYES. WAIT JINORA? WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING IN BO'S SHOWER? WAIT. YOU AND BOLIN. BOLIN AND YOU. AHHHHHHHHHHH"

After everyone was out of the bathroom and seated in the living room, Bolin started to explain: "You see, Jinora and I have been seeing each other for about six months now and-"

"SIX MONTHS. YOU KEPT IT A SECRET FOR SIX MONTHS." Korra was not taking the news so well.

"Well you see, Korra. We didn't even know what we had for the first 5 months. We thought we were just friends…" Jinora drifted off. "And we-I mean I was worried about my dad finding out. Who knows how he would react to news like this. I mean just look at you and Mako's reactions. You've been yelling the whole time and Mako screamed like a little girl."

"I agree completely with Jinora. But we have to know one more thing, are you guys gonna accept us? Or I'm afraid of what else would happen…" He really didn't want Mako finding out like this. What would Mako think of him now?

"Bo, of course we support you guys. How could we not. It might be a little strange at first, but with-"

"No buts, Mako. Little Jinora finally has a man! A cute one too. But we do have one dilemma, Tenzin. I say just tune into your inner water bender and go with the flow. And for tonight, let's toast, to the second cutest couple around, Bolin and Jinora!" And that is exactly what they did.


End file.
